Darkness and Light
by TheLostDisneyPrincess
Summary: What would happen if Jack and Elsa met? Surely, someone as Powerful as Elsa would have other interested parties in her Powers, especially when she starts getting bad dreams... Warning from Lemons, violence and Bad language, not to mention dark Jack! got the whole package here folks ;)
1. Jack and Elsa

**Rated M for language, themes, sex AND violence. Oh yeah, the whole package. Basically this is A darker, older jack, say about 20. Basically this is what i feel like Jack Frost would really be like if Rise Of The Guardians wasn't PG! this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me! ;) Probably be more chapters, that is, if this is reasonably well received. **

_I felt things move in the dark, as I ran from them, my feet pounding on the solid earth, the darkness ever encroaching, panting, slavering, hungering for me, cantering in a solid mass, waiting. Waiting for me to fall, wanting my flesh. I had to fight him somehow. Him? Yes, it was a man. A man in the shadows, watching me run from him, fighting a losing battle against the whispering darkness, cold, solid fear filled my veins, I felt the iciness of it reach me, filling me up until all that was left was a cold, solid block of terror. But then, I felt something rise inside me, fighting the darkness, although it could hardly be described as light. A cold so icy, it felt like fire licking my veins. Anger. I stopped, dead in my tracks, tired of running, of hiding. I felt them surround me in the darkness, forming a circle, their flickering noises fuelling my fire. I felt a laugh surround me, smooth and as cold as silk, I shivered. "Well well well.." the calm voice speaks from the darkness "If it isn't Elsa, the Little Snow Queen. My my, you are all grown up aren't you." I can hear the smile in his cold voice, it makes me shiver. "Who... are you?" I ask in a quavering voice. He laughs again, like a bucket of cold water is being trickled down my back. "I'm your worst nightmare" he says, and I see a grey smile with pointed teeth leer at me from the shadows. I scream, the iciness inside me exploding into shards, directed out from my fingertips, at him, at all of them, the darkness scatters as the ice roils and starts to shake, then bursts, I laugh at the retreating shadows, as my snow starts to fall delicately, more and more and more, until my clothes are enveloped in the icy blanket. I fall, covered in the snow of my own making, as the ice starts to envelop me and I have no other choice but to close my eyes and accept the frozen embrace. _

I open my eyes and sit bolt upright, my ice blue sheets twisted around me like silken rope, clearly I have been tossing around in my sleep, not that I can blame myself after a dream like that. Not a dream, a nightmare. I hug myself, the images flooding back; I try to calm myself down. I glance out the window and see the stars, like pinpricks in the otherwise dark blanket of the sky, the glaciers glinted in the moonlight like an ethereal plane, the familiar northern lights decorating the sky like a flowing ribbon of rainbow, the familiar sights clamed my thumping heart, I expect Anna to knock on my door at any minute, asking if I wanted to build a snowman. I felt tears gather in the corners of my eyes and I severely quashed the feelings, drawing back on my familiar chant. "_Conceal, don't feel…" _I try to deny the feeling, which absorbs me as I lay back down and try to sleep. I was getting lonely. I hug the sheets to myself as I get up and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, making me groan and run a rueful hand through my tangled white hair in its customary plat over my shoulder, bright blue eyes set against the pale skin, framed with long black eyelashes, a small pink mouth with my upper lip provocatively bowed, a striking contrast with my otherwise pale body. I fiddle with the low cut neckline of my dress, trying to tweak it so it would sit right, something it never does. I'm absorbed in trying to make myself look presentable-although for whom I have no idea- when I hear a low chuckle behind me I start and other then widening my eyes, I don't react out of surprise.  
"I do love a woman just out of bed." A low pitched voice with honey coloured under tones speaks out of the darkness. I whirl around and push the ice out of myself, feeling it collect at my fingertips in the familiar embrace of its power before directing it at whoever was sitting in the room, praying it wasn't a villager sent to kill me, unusually, I hear the ice tinkle as it hits the wall, missing its mark a small breeze ruffles my hair.

"We haven't even been introduced" he says, laughing from a different point in the room, near the window now, spin around, I start to feel frantic and exasperated, I push out another blast of ice in his direction; feeling annoyed and not a bit put out. _How long has he been there?! _I think to myself.  
"I don't exactly plan on getting friendly. I'd leave now if I were you, and tell the people of Arrendelle to leave me alone and I'll do them the same courtesy. " I snap back, sending another jettison of ice.  
He sighs, a noise which strangely makes me tingle in my lower back. "_Stop that"_ I tell myself.  
"Oh, I'm not from Arrendelle. I'm from a place far, far away from this pathetic little wasteland." I stop throwing ice at him, for the moment at least.  
"Then who are you, and more importantly, how did you find me?" I stop, cutting myself off in midsentence. I felt one of my headaches blooming. "No wait, I don't care, how did you even get here?! Its three stories up!" I demand, a flurry of questions taking me by surprise.

He moves, accompanied by the sound of a slight breeze, I feel a footstep in front of me, and I see my trespasser for the first time, lit by the faint moonlight. _Oh my. _My breath hitches as I stare at himWhite hair, pale skin set against bright blue eyes in a boyish, beautiful face, strangely at odds with his cold almost lecherous gaze, high cheekbones with a slight pink tint to them, like he has been out in the wind, which, I suppose he has, eyebrows like angel wings frame his entrancing blue eyes, his eyelashes casting shadows on his skin. A sculpted body is clearly inevitable from what I can see from a blue hoodie with a snowflake pattern in silver thread on the neckline, brown trousers and odd curved wooden staff is in his right hand. Idly I wonder what it is for. I have to tell my body not to fall at his feet, my head regaining control; I remember to glare at him.  
He chuckles, a sound grazing my lower spine making me catch my breath.  
"I'm Jack Frost. And I'm just like you." He says smirking as his icy cold gaze leisurely examines me from my small feet to my now flushed face.

"You're nothing like me" I snarl, tired of my body's involuntary reactions; I reach my hands out to push, summoning an icy blast to push him against the wall. He gets pushed back, but somehow rides the wind to the window sill where he crouches and flashes me the same arrogant smirk. He widens his eyes in mock surprise.  
"You don't want to chat? Oh, I'm hurt!" I send another flurry of icicles in response, he ducks out of the way. He makes an irritated clucking noise in his throat.  
"you know," he remarks casually "I'm getting tired of you doing that." I was about to ask him how he thought he could stop me before he points his staff at me, suddenly an icy wind pins me to the wall. I thought I was that only one he could do that…I've never met anyone who could do what I do…Although he seems to need the staff. I'm shocked into stillness, my mind whirring. He floats over and imprisons my neck in his hand, leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"Surprised? You didn't think you were the only one did you? Granted, your one of the more powerful ones I've seen. You're so fortunate I'm a patient man; I have waited until those frozen little powers of yours have matured, and you were such a cute child." He strokes down my nose as he continues "and sooo naughty, that poor sister of yours. Anna was it?" I give a cry when I hear her name, reminded of when I accidently froze her mind when we were children. "such a shame that little incident happened. You both grew up so lonely. Her on one side of the door, and you on the other. Still, I guess I'm just lucky you grew up so…" His gaze roams my struggling body "nicely." He finished with a smile.

I'm shocked into stillness. How long has this man been watching me? I thought it was just since my nightmare, but apparently much, much, much longer than that. Anger, confusion and a fair dose of fear blooms in me, I'm wrenched back to reality when I feel his hand softly touching my hip where the silk of my dress is pulled taut. Oddly his touch isn't icy, but warm. More than warm, hot. Despite myself, I have to refrain a moan. Curse him and his surprisingly effective distractions, I wrench my mind back to the task at hand, Getting rid of this Frost boy, who dares challenge me and my powers. He needs that staff. I however, do not. I revel in the anger which is pumping through me, the air is now freezing and a wind is starting, I see some snow descending from the ceiling. I see Frost look up too, and his resulting smile.  
"a bit upset are we?" he asks teasingly, his hand still rubbing my hip, but then dropping it slightly, running it up my silken clad leg, I have to refrain a soft moan, he sees my reaction and smiles, his eyes reflecting nothing but my face.  
"my my, does Elsa the Snow Queen have a soft side?" he asks, his voice low and mocking. The snow had started to form into a flurry, snowing harder and the wind was ruffling his hair.  
"I do so love what you've done with the place. So very…cold. Very you" he says, his lips brushing the edge of my ear making me shiver.  
"Bastard." I snarl, managing to raise my hand and pushing against his chest. I feel the ice shard I just created go into his stomach with a sickening ease, like cutting through butter. He releases my neck and I fall to my knees, inhaling air, although surprisingly, he didn't choke me. _Interesting, he wants me alive_. I feel him gasping, clutching his stomach and the red flower of blood which is blooming in his lower stomach. His breathing eases, I glance up, curious. Had he died? I wondered. No, that would have been out of character. He sits up, and withdraws the ice shard out of his now red shirt and throws it across the room, before growling, the first crack I have seen in his mocking armour. I smiled at him sweetly.  
"if you've been watching me my whole life, you should have known that would be my normal reaction" I say mockingly. It's only then I realise that Frost isn't dyeing. Far from it, he is sitting cross legged on the floor, drawing icy flowers on the ground with his staff.  
"I thought you might do that. Fortunately, it has very little bearing on me, although you did ruin my jacket." He frowns playfully.  
"Oh I am sorry." I say in mock distress. I wave my hand at the ground, feeling the familiar icy tingle at my fingertips as I draw. When I'm finished I survey the new jacket critically, I throw it to him and he catches it, he sits up on his knees, his arm hooked around his staff, his head resting on the wood as he looks at the new hoodie, An identical copy of the old one, minus the blood. It's probably a trick of the light, but he looks vaguely impressed.  
"So you can make clothes. Cute." He smirks as he takes off the bloodstained jacket and I try to avoid my gaze but can't resist staring. As I predicted, his body is thin but finally chiselled, and of course, pale as –predictabley-fallen snow. He catches my gaze and laughs  
"Something wrong your majesty?" he asks teasingly.  
"yes, your taking too long to put your shirt on." I retort as I feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Curse pale skin and its inability to hide blushes.  
"right, that was it" he smirks as he slips the jacket over his head-thankfully. While he is detained in the hoodie, I summon a flurry to take his staff, a second to late however, and he grabs it just before it slips into my grasp. He laughs.  
" Bad girl!" he says in mock surprise.  
I shoot a glare at him as he continues  
"if you even knew the half of who you're dealing with, you wouldn't have even tried that." He says, standing, brushing his coat to get rid of imaginary dust.  
I rise as well, my power sending snowflakes at the edge of my fingertips like sparks, my anger controlling me as I raised my hands, not shooting out any ice, but ready for a moment's notice.  
"at least I don't need a pathetic little staff for magic." I say, smirking.  
He laughs. "you may regret saying that, little girl." He says as he taps his staff on the ground, a jettison of ice covers the already frozen floor, except this time with spikes, I just have enough time to blast the ground to make a raised ice plinth so I avoid them. The air around us was a blizzard, I could no longer see him and he could surely not see me. Snow fell and a howling wind blows, my hair swirling around me like a white halo as I blink the snow out of my eyes, no longer able to see Frost, my coat rising with the wind.  
It's my turn to be incredulous now. "Girl? I hope you don't look at little girls in the way you were just looking at me" I say into the empty space where I presumed frost was. I run my hand in an arc, creating a wall of ice imprisoning this Frost Boy in a wall of ice. I hear him laugh as he taps the ice with the edge of his staff and the ice explodes, just giving me enough time to throw up an ice shield of my own to protect me from the shrapnel. I manage to calm myself and my raging heart down a little, thinning the blizzard until I can see the outline of Frost, crouched at the window.  
"Is that the best you can do? And here I thought you were worthy competition." He laughs, The wind is howling and I'm struggling just to remain on the ground, I hear him He tap the window with his staff, a pretty pattern of ice emerging, and growing until it reaches the floor underneath my feet, more ice patterns come off the wall until they are all gathered underneath me, the howling wind grows stronger and my hair is whipped around me like a flurry, I feel the ice underneath me grow until the wind stops and I realise I'm imprisoned in what looks to be a glass box but on reflection is in fact made of perfect ice. I growl and throw my hands against the wall only to hear Frosts low chuckle as I frantically try and break the icy prison. It occurs to me that my storm which my emotions leave is contained to the box, outside all is calm and I fight to soothe my turmoil, and at least try and calm this blasted storm. The wind dies down a bit, as well as the snow, which I notice has gathered at the bottom of the box. Now, to get out. I press my hands against the wall and concentrate, feeling my powers gather and start to slowly chip through the ice.

Frost notices my efforts and laughs. "Oh no little Queen. You're not going anywhere, at least not for about…half an hour, judging by your powers. That ice is too thick even for your strength. Seeing as your…detained at least for the moment, and we have some time to kill, not to mention I made the grievous mistake of not putting myself in that lovely box with you-" I roll my eyes "-I thought you might be curious as to why I would bother wasting my valuable time on a little girl, queen or no. Your powers are nothing unusual, I mean, look at me. Although my method of…induction you might say was very different to yours." He lets out a breathy laugh at this. I can feel the ice begging to crack, and I pray he doesn't notice. He crouches down, using his staff for support, clutching it and resting his face on his hands, his white hair flops over his arresting eyes.  
The expression on his face makes me stop my chipping and stare at him in confusion.  
"I was born with the powers." I say flatly. He looks at me, a slight look of confusion marring his otherwise flawless face.  
"oooh, I get the feeling you don't know!" he says gleefully, delighting in my ignorance. I muster my blackest glare and glower at him. He sees my look and laughs.  
" what do I not know?" I ask in exasperation. I was getting very tired of this Frost boy. The storm inside the box was increasing again, raging behind me, I force myself to calm down.  
"Born with the powers hmm? Is that what they told you? Understandable I suppose, it's quite possible that they didn't even know." He says half to himself. "however, I think that's a chat for a later date don't you your highness?"  
"You say that like this isn't a one off." I retort, half praying he would say it wasn't and half praying he would say it was.  
"oh it isn't. I wouldn't isolate myself if I was you." He says, for once, in a serious tone.  
"And why not." I ask with a huff.  
he sighs in exasperation. "your powers might be nothing unusual, however, there certainly is something different about you." He stands, and with his foot, he flicks his staff over his broad shoulders and wraps his arms around it, resting them, like he was being crucified. The thought makes me smile wryly, I quite liked that image. "You can create living, breathing things out of snow. Not even I can do that. And if your powerful enough to do that, I can't help but wonder what else those pretty little icy powers of yours can do. And there are others, you might say, who would be very interested in you for that reason. " I growl at him, and ask  
"you would be one of them I presume?" my voice low and weak as I channel all my powers into the wall.  
"oh no your majesty" he says in a mocking tone of voice " I'm interested in you for other reasons" he says, raking his eyes up and down my tightly dressed body, his gaze so hot it could probably melt the ice that imprisons me.  
"Sorry, but I am not interested" I say sarcastically. A half lie, but no way am I going to let the bastard know that.  
He laughs "not for carnal reasons, unless of course, you ask me very nicely" he says arrogantly with his customary smirk. I roll my eyes as I feel the ice give a little under my hands.  
"I prefer to keep my motives quiet, although I can see your curious." He smirks. It's the last little bit of arrogance which makes me snap. I channel my anger, fury and frustration into breaking this last little pathetic piece of ice, so thin it could be made of paper. The box explodes; to my gratification some shards clip Frost before he can put up a shield, the force of my power throwing him against the room, making him fall and hit the wall, temporarily disarmed, I quickly throw a stream of Ice at him, making him widen his eyes and quickly answer with ice shards of his own, colliding with mine causing and ice to go everywhere, He quickly creates a jettison of Ice and I throw up a shield, before pushing it towards him, hoping to crush him against the wall, he taps the ice with his staff and it explodes, I see anger and something I never thought I would see in his eyes. Fear. He laughs into the blizzard my emotions have created, turning his face into the storm, before looking across the room at me, noticing the spikes of ice our combined powers have created.  
"well well well, look at what we can do!" he says, gesturing to the tower of spikes we have created. "My my my, you are a powerful little thing aren't you. However, I think I'm finished playing with you now." He holds his staff up and a stream of ice appears, I widen my eyes and have just enough time to return with a stream of my own, they meet in the middle and snowflakes and snow fly, I press harder and I see a furrow appear in his brow, I am starting to grow weaker but still I slam into him more and more and the stream of interlocked ice grows weaker on both our sides, until I push hard one more time using the remainder of my strength. His eyes widen and blocks the last of my stream with a shield. Both of us, drained, drop to the floor. I close my eyes and curl up, until I feel something on my face. I open my eyes and see it's snowing. I struggle to my feet and see that our two streams have He slams his staff on the ground, the ice underneath us in the floor starts to groan and split, cracks run from where he stabbed his staff into the ground, they run through the floor and I have to jump out of the way as one heads directly for me, I watch as the cracks run up the frozen walls. After all that noise, there is suddenly a deathly quiet as two opposing cracks form opposite sides of the room meet at the ceiling, a little ice falls. I whirl around and stare at Frost, my eyes widening in shock, his bright blue eyes holding mine captive as He smiles grimly and says one word,  
"sorry."

He twists the staff. The ice screams and starts to splinter, loudly, like the hull of a ship coming towards me, the ice starts splintering around him, the ice breaking off in shards and spitting up like a ocean made of ice, it starts to come towards me like a wave, a loud screeching noise accompanying it like when you run your nails down a blackboard, the floor itself begins to quiver and I realise he has turned my own palace against me, ice rains down from the ceiling and gets caught in my hair as the roof starts to melt away from the inside out, ice pouring down like rain. Regaining my mind, I quickly raise the last bit of solid ice on the ground to form a column with me on top, bringing me higher and higher above the ocean of ice shards, the sound of crashing Ice as it splinters hurts my ears and my head and heart are pounding as I raise my platform ever higher, the floor falls away and the plinth starts to collapse, with me on it, I throw myself off it and towards the rollicking pit of shattered ice, my castle falling away with me, the roof, then the walls falling away as I fell past, quickly, I hold out my hands and feel my power surge through me, I channel all the anger, fear and pain I have ever felt into my power as the ice streams from me, from my heart, my soul. I almost loose consciousness as I fall, but I fight the darkness, the power coming from me slowing down gravity itself as I push every inch of me into saving my life. When I land, my feet hit solid ground. I stared up and everything was as it was, the now familiar roof and snowflake centred floor, the ice gleaming like nothing had happened. I collapse onto my knees, partly from weakness and party from relief, my body and mind drained, I curl up on the floor, shivering. I dully hear him stand above me and fall to his knees, studying me; I look up at him, the darkness hemming in the edge of my vision as I fight the urge to sleep, he strokes away a few strands of hair that had fallen on my face with surprise gentleness.  
"I must admit, I'm very impressed. I knew you were powerful, but not like this. You little queen," He strokes my cheek softly "Are quite the dangerous one. I shudder to think about what my…Friends, would do if they got your hands on you. I simply hate to think." The darkness starts to get larger and larger, all I can see was Frosts beautiful boyish face staring at me intently, the image blurred and shook until all that was left was a small pinprick of light that was quickly extinguished.

_It's the darkness again. It hurts this time. So much pain. I feel my hands encased in something cold and hard. I look down to see a pair of large cylindrical cuffs, chained to the ground in a huge metal link. I pull harder on the stiff metal, thee only result is a groan form the links fastening me to the ground. I start to fill with panic, like a kettle on the stove. I tug harder, with all my power, I start to hear noises coming from the darkness, heavy breathing like that of a horse. I Still. It sounds like him. The man from my dreams. He has come for me. I tug harder, Harder still, I start to see frost gathering on the edge of the cuffs, as I drain my powers to their limit, They surround me, the panic has filled me with icy terror, He is laughing at my fear, it sends chills up my spine. They are edging closer, I pull harder and harder, I need to get out. I need to escape this nightmare. "Elsa…Elsa…" I hear a voice say. I see a pinprick of light and frantically, I pull harder, they are almost ontop of me now. The darkness catches me as the light explodes and they all fall away_

I sneeze from the snowflake that's landed on my nose, then once more as one lands on my cheek. I brush it off, wondering where it came from, I glance down at the bed, the twisted sheets exposing my legs as the silk on my dress had gotten tangled and was now situated around my waist. Another snowflake lands on me, this time near my eyebrow. My hand goes to brush it off, but then I freeze. How did I get into bed-ohhhh. That's right. Images of the night came flooding back to me and I groan and flop back down.  
"Oh, good, you're awake." He says, laughing, I sit up and scan the room, where II find him, crouched at the window sill, highlighted by the moonlight, rolling a snowflake in between his fingers like a coin.  
"I should have known you would still be here." I groan in exasperation.  
"What can I say; I love a damsel in distress." He smirks  
"this damsel's distress would go away if you went with it." I say dryly. "Now, get out."  
"I'm hurt, just when we were getting along..." I cut him off by shooting an ice blast at him, catching him by surprise and narrowly missing him.  
"I'm not going to get along with anyone who did half the things you have done in the last…2 hours. Leave before I break that twig of yours." I snap  
He gasps in mock hurt. "Even after I carried you to bed?!"  
"After you tried to kill me and destroy my castle-"I interject.  
He laughs, and stands on the window, and gets blown across the room in one of his winds, this time to the bedside where he stands above me. Suddenly self-conscious, I tug the sheets back over my legs, but not before he catches my movement and raises a winged eyebrow.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before your majesty" He says with a wink, of which I quickly respond with a scowl.  
"Really get out." I say unwaveringly. I'm unnerved by having him in such close proximity, and I shift away. Naturally, the arrogant bastard seems to take it as some sort of invitation and delicately jumps in beside me, lying on his back with his hands behind his head and his staff intertwined in his arm. To be honest, I don't know why I didn't see that coming.  
I bridle and quickly draw the sheets up to my neck, giving him my best glare.  
"Get. Out." I say in sub-zero tones.  
"You know, if you made this bed out of ice, I'm impressed, it's very comfortable." He says, ignoring me and shifting deeper in the mattress. Despite my awareness of how close he is, I remember to stay furious. I'm a queen for crying out loud.  
"I'm glad you approve of my choice of bed. Now get out Frost. Or do I need to…" I twist my hand up from under the sheet and let out a flurry of snowflakes from my fingertips. "Use persuasive measures?" I finish.  
"It depends on what persuasive measures we are talking about" he asks, his eyes suddenly very heated. Unable to stand the intensity of his gaze, I look away.  
"How about I snap that little staff of yours" I say sweetly.  
I hear him growl and before I can react, he has pinned me down and has straddled my waist; he is surprisingly heavy and can keep me down easily. With one hand, he pins my wrists my chest and with the other he presses his staff against my throat, I see a fire in his eyes and I force myself to refrain from flinching from the intensity of his gaze.  
"You can't win Elsa. Not while I have my staff. And you, your highness, are not going to break it."  
I can't resist teasing him further. "Awh, who knew Jack Frost had a soft si-"my taunt is interrupted by him making an impatient noise before leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. Immediately, and rather to my annoyance, I surrender to the kiss, I swipe my tongue across his lips making him grab my wrists tighter in response, the fire is stoked higher as He bites my lower lip and tugs down, It's only now I realise in my pleasure fogged mind _"im kissing him back." _His teeth, insistent on lip bring me back to reality, and I open my mouth in response and feel him slide his tongue into my mouth and mine into his, our tongues waging battle like we had just done. In my depleted mental state, I briefly wonder why both our bodies are so warm, when our powers would suggest otherwise. I hear him through his staff away, and I briefly wonder if I should get up and blast The Frost boy in enough Ice to last a millennia, but when he runs his tongue across my lips, I decide it can wait. He runs his now free hand up my side where my dress has ridden up, down my hips to my bare legs, I arch my back against him in response and cannot resist letting out a small moan against his mouth at his skilful ministrations, making him chuckle, blowing warm air into my mouth.  
'You know," he says, in between kisses "this dress is so unnecessary." He stops kissing me, making me open my eyes and huff in annoyance, before he begins his pleasurable assault on my body, kissing down my cheek, my neck and down my collarbone before he looks back up at me, smiling before he tugs my dress down. As he works it over my breasts then hips, he rains down kisses as soft as snowflakes-predictably- all over my now exposed and fiery hot flesh, and then throws the dress across the dark room like his staff. He licks his lips at the sight of me almost naked. He exhales in a form of a breathy laugh as he trails his right hand down my chest softly.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this. It has been absolute torture." Each word is punctuated with a kiss down my pale body. Quickly, I push him off and straddle his waist between my legs, smiling down on him sweetly. It was my turn to have some fun of my own. I quickly dispense of the jacket, tossing It behind me before looking down in delight at his smooth lean chest, He grabs the small of my back and pulls me closer to him, pressing my chest against his, kissing me again roughly, wanting, both of us practically aching with need. I bite his lip hard making him swear, giving me a chance to have some fun with this pretty, arrogant Frost. I trace a hand down his smooth and supple chest, making sure to project a little pattern of frost onto his warm skin, where I would follow it up with my tongue, licking and kissing warmth back into him. I smile into his skin when I hear his breathy soft moan. When I reach his lower stomach, I am thwarted in my ambitions by his strange brown trousers.  
"These have to go." I say flatly. He laughs  
"believe me your highness; I'm not going to stop you." I tug his pants off, and resume my attack on his flesh. He groans and grabs my hair, tugging my mouth back up to his, we kiss passionately, the heat between us rising like the fire we could never-before now- feel. I feel him tug my pastel blue underwear off, and unclip my bra. I tug his own underwear off, our pale skin sliding together as I feel something soft land on my body, I look up and realise it's snowing softly. Jack notices to and laughs softly.  
"What is with you and…" he pauses to briefly lick both of my pale pink nipples, making me arch my back and gasp. "…freak weather conditions" he finishes.  
I give a breathy laugh which finishes in a moan as I feel him softly rub what has been previously untouched. He takes advantage of my temporary weakness by flipping over so he is lying on top of me, not straddling my waist this time, but outing himself either side of my thighs so he is effectively kneeling over me. He nuzzles my neck with one hand whilst his right remains preoccupied with playing with me, I groan as I feel him slide a slender finger inside me, I raise my chest, offering myself to him as he presses into me hard and slowly. I whimper as he slides a second in, the snow starts to fall a bit heavily, it gets caught in Frosts eyelashes and sit there, like dew on a flower. The heat insides me grows, until I feel like the flames are burning me on the inside and out. I cry out in ecstasy as he nibbles and kisses my neck and breasts, I feel myself getting closer, and, believe me, I want to return the favour, I reach out blindly and grab him, I feel him still and I let go, fearing I had done something wrong. He stared at me with unrestrained lust in his eyes.  
"Don't stop." He growls. I moan softly at his words and slowly start to stroke him, I hear him groan and push into me harder, we both stop and look into each other's eyes as the snow starts to form a small blizzard, he takes his fingers out from me and I let go of him, wordlessly, we convey our need for each other, our longing, our lust. He positions himself at my entrance, and gently, slowly, pushes in. I cry out as pain flickers across my face, but it is quickly gone, I grab his snowy white hair and kiss him, Hard and passionately, conveying my dark desire for him through my lips as he thrusts into me, softly at first then harder as we both start to moan louder and louder, I bite his lip hard and he nips mine, hard enough to draw blood which he licks up appreciatively, making me groan, I place my hand on his chest and accidently freeze his chest a little, just enough to cover my handprint in a fine web of frost, fearing that I hurt him, I look up at him and what I find is not pain, indeed, he thrusts into me harder than before. The heat and fire is climbing higher and higher, both of us racing towards the end and sweet oblivion. I fall first, the heat exploding in my mind's eye making me stiffen and cry out, he not long after, he collapses on top of me, my eyes flutter open and a weak smile prays on my lips.

The room is covered in snowflakes.


	2. the dreams

_It was the darkness again. This time I felt like crying. So much sadness. Icy cold terror washed down my back like having a bucket of water tipped over me. I can feel him watching me. He is always watching me. The dark felt thick and cloying, clogging up for eyes, my ears, my mouth, until I can barely see. I feel a bubble of panic rise in me, then abruptly bursting filling my head with cold hard fear. The dark feels like something cold and slimy against my skin, like a clammy caress against my face, I start and struggle away as I realise there actually is something touching me, not warm like Jacks touch, but like a wet cloth Is being dragged down my cheek. I try to get away from the hands, I pull away backwards and almost fall, strong arms grab my waist and pin me to a lean thin chest, the rising panic in me skyrockets as I struggle against the thin body, something wet bites my ear hard enough to draw blood and I try to struggle away as I hear him laugh into my ear making me shiver, the fear surging into my veins.  
"Don't fight it little Queen, although I do love it when you struggle" he says in his familiar cold silky voice as he pulls the sleeves of my dress down, biting my exposed shoulder. I cry out softly as he swipes his tongue across the resulting beads of blood.  
" I specialise in fear, and this is one of your many, many, many other little terrors which I intend to exploit. Not even that little Frost boy of yours can save you now…" The fear runs through me like blood, connecting to him, making him stronger. _ _I needed to calm down. I tried to ignore his groping hands as I concentrate on happy memories. "Jack" I think, concentrating on the feeling of warmth his memory provoked, feeling the darkness blocking my mouth, ears and eyes give a little. Like pushing against a wall, I pressed against the black, using the light that he provoked. I hear a hiss, rather like that of a snake as the light burned him. Now that my sight had fully returned, I look around and couldn't see anything but the seemingly never ending dark. I hear a smooth low chuckle behind me which froze my spine as I frantically spin around, my hands out the front of me, ready, yet again, all I saw was darkness.  
"my my, you are fond of that little Ice Man aren't you…Such a pity." The voice called again tauntingly, to my right this time. Despite my fear, I felt absurdly irritated.  
"Why do all the good girls fall for the bad boys..." he says laughingly, the voice looming at me through the soft darkness.  
I stood still, not bothering to turn, instead breathing deep and concentrating my powers into an icy ball inside of me, my anger, my frustration, my fear. I feel the ice rush up through my veins like a cantering horse as the ball exploded in my head, icy shards exuding from my fingers in a spray of deadly sharp icicles. All is deathly silent, and the voice speaks no more. Until one of my ice shards fall at my feet with a light tinkle. _

_Except now, it's black. _

"Elsa! Elsa!" I snap my eyes open to the sight of Jack leaning over me, his hands grasping my shoulders and shaking me, a slight frown marring his otherwise perfectly formed brow.  
I manage a scowl, although I'm still chilled to the bone.  
"Do you mind?" I ask imperiously.  
"You were making noises like a strangled dog!" he says, ignoring me in a half assed attempt to justify waking me up, although, truth be told, I was very glad he had. A quick glance out the window shows me it's morning, the sun rising above the glaciers, making the ice and snow sparkle in the weak sunlight as the sun turns the sky into a triumphant pink and gold, arrogantly announcing to the world its arrival.  
"I had a Nightmare." I say, not bothering or caring to explain further. I am suddenly drained of energy as I turn my back to him and curl up on my sides, wrapping my arms around myself in my customary gesture, closing my eyes.  
I feel him softly shift the ice blue sheets which I have wrapped around my naked body, and run his fingers down my now exposed pale back. I sit up, heat rushing to my cheeks as I press the sheets against my torso, covering myself  
"Do you mind?" I snap. He gives me a lazy indolent smile.  
"No." he says mildly, before he quickly leans over and presses his hands either side of me into the mattress, imprisoning me in between the bed and his torso, as I realised with surprise that he had put his strange brown trousers back on sometime during the night. I struggle, ignoring the heat rising from his perfectly formed chest and making its way through the thin sheet which was the only thing separating my naked body from his, the cold which had infected my from the dream is rapidly being replaced with warmth, for which I am immensely grateful. I call forward a flurry of snowflakes from my fingertips, and wriggling my hand up near his face so the cold could brush him. I smirk  
"Where's your staff now Frost?" I couldn't rest taunting him, I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes before he leans down and knocks my hand out of the way, sending a flurry of snowflakes into the air which land on his now exposed back before he slides his fingers into my white hair, brushing tendrils away from my cheeks as I feel my pulse stir from the contact before he presses his lips against mine and kisses me within an inch of my life, heat, which had been simmering between us, erupts. I make no effort to temper it but let it rage, enjoying the unusual feeling of warmth. I feel him draw back from the kiss and glare at him through my eyelashes, getting more agitated at the sight of his bemused expression.  
"I hate you" I spit out at him, my unfulfilled need raging in me. He pulls a expression of mock hurt and presses his hand to his heart dramatically.  
"And I thought we were-"he looks down at my now partially exposed upper body with an appreciative smirk "-just getting along" He finishes. I glare at him before I manage to worm one of my hands out from his grasp and press it against his lower back, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Do you have a death wish?" I ask mildly  
He laughs, a strangely boyish sound. "Save your Ice, there would be no point your highness. I can't die. You yourself have witnessed this." I am flooded by the memory of when I stabbed him with an ice shard to very little effect, a little guilt works its way into my head but I firmly push it back. Curiosity gets the better of me as I ask  
"Does that mean I'm immortal?" I question, unable to keep the curiosity out of my voice.  
He laughs and strokes my nose softly with his spare hand. "I'm afraid not your Majesty; let's just say there are…variations on our gifts." I glance up at him, captured by his troubled ice blue eyes, asking him to expand on what he said with my face. He notices my expression and laughs, smoothing back some escapist white tendrils from my pale questioning face.  
"You were-" he coughs awkwardly, not meeting my eyes "-born with the powers yes?" He asks, not really a question. He continues, brushing aside any answer I might have had. "Well, I was...created." I raise a questioning eyebrow at him; he laughs and leans over to kiss my cheek, the imprint his burning lips left on my skin stay far longer than his touch. "That's enough for one day, I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty brain of yours" I ignore the patronization and glare at him.  
"Why do you persist in keeping me in the dark?!" I growl in frustration, reminded of my dream, shoving him off me before I quickly press my hand against his chest.  
"I mightn't be able to kill you Frost, but I could certainly… detain you." I say with a tight lipped smile.  
He chuckles, a sound which grazes my lower back against my wishes.  
"Oh, I bet you could." He says, openly gazing at my chest. I huff in irritation and use my free hand to create a new dress, feeling the silky cold material against my skin oddly feels like a sort of shield, ignoring his noise of protest.  
"Your no fun" he scowls. I allow some ice to come to the end of my fingertips to create a pattern of ice on his smooth chest.  
"It would be so easy" I say wistfully "To freeze that already cold heart of yours." I push a little more ice into the rapidly freezing chest. The thin patina of ice now stretches down to his abdomen and reaches its way up to his neck, a shining glittering web of ice. "And all you need to do is tell me how I got these cursed powers." I glance up into his storm tossed blue eyes and am surprised at what I find there. Regret.  
"Oh dear… what on earth did they do to you…" he speaks softly. I momentarily stop the web, confused. He was meant to be telling me the truth, not…feeling guilty. I force myself back to the task at hand. Freezing Jack. The thought consumes my being, my mind being slowly taking over, like candles being snuffed, the light was being slowly extinguished by the dark, I feel an icy wind building up and a small flurry start to gather above me. I could feel myself losing control, I pressed harder onto his chest, I hear him give a muffled cry making me momentarily stop before I hear him.  
"_Keep going Elsa. Good girl. He tried to kill you last night remember, then he shamelessly took advantage of you…you are tainted now little snow queen…" _A low chilling tone speaks out of the darkness of my mind, freezing me to the bone. My mind roils in confusion, fear and panic as I find my hands obey the voice mindlessly, the ice travels up to his lips which not 10 minutes ago were pressed against mine, the frost travelling upwards towards his widened blue eyes. The flurry has turned into a howling blizzard, the snow and wind whipping my hair into a white frenzy, the voice muttering softly in my ear in words I couldn't quite make out. I tried to move my hands but they were so heavy, I could practically see the power thrumming through my hands. The bottom of his long black eyelashes starts to freeze; the blue of his entrancing, laughing gaze is now slowly turning blank. _His eyes…_ I feel something inside me snap; I drag my hands off his chest and hurl the resulting icy flow across the room where it blasts into the wall. I stare down at my hands, now still and not pulsating, in numb shock.

I quickly run my hand over Jacks icy countenance, only the tops of his eyes and forehead remain unfrozen. I throw myself into the corner of the room, staring at my hands in shock. _ Who was that voice? It couldn't be the same voice from my dream…could it? Oh god, what have I done…_I feel the familiar ocean of self-loathing which I thought gone forever rise again, I try and swallow it down and focus. _That wasn't me…I have never lost control like that before. _I shake my head as if to clear it of the thoughts before I groan and surrender to the feelings and emotions which threatened to swallow me in a wave, I surrendered to the cold, I rested my head on my arms as I felt a tear slowly trickle down my face. _I'm a monster…_without even looking up_, _I know that rather than a blizzard, the air has simply gotten colder; my breath leaves small clouds of fog in the air as I feel the wave threaten to tug me under. I feel a hand stroke my hair softly, unspeaking but communicating nonetheless as he softly picks me up and puts me into the bed where I curl up, the wave stopped crashing but lay dormant in my mind, as I surrender to the icy cold, the deathly silence in my mind as I look up at him through tear stained lashes.  
"Im…sorry…" I force the words out through a tongue which has gone to lead in my mouth. He leans down, the look in his captivating blue eyes unfamiliar to me as he strokes my face, his soft laughter helps in pressing down the tide of emotions further.  
"Your forgiven, but I would be obliged if you turned the heating up." He says playfully, wiping off a tear which roles down my face. I laugh weakly and he returns with a breathtaking smile.  
"There, that's better. Hardly the tropics, but at least its bearable." His words bring a small smile to my tear stained face. I sit up slowly and wipe my watery countenance.  
"Do you want to know why I didn't kill you just then?" he asks, twirling his staff around in his fingers as he sit next to me, our legs next to each other. I nod, unsure of my ability to speak.  
"That wasn't you, was it Your Highness?" he says, watching me closely as I shake my head, feeling tears threaten to spill down my face again.  
He sighs in exasperation and annoyance, his snowy hair flopping down hiding his arresting blue eyes.  
"Well, I am relieved that you don't really wish me dead, but this does prevent us with a problem." He says in his honey coloured voice.

"What problem Frost?" I say, my voice quavering, but I could feel myself getting stronger from the warmth he provided when he was next to me. I felt my equilibrium fully returned when he started to softly stroke my leg from my upper thigh to my hip lazily, his touch filling me with heat.  
"Well Your Majesty, It means someone has invaded your pretty icy mind" he says with a frown. I freeze. Someone had…possessed me? He saw the look on my face and in his uncanny ability, read my thoughts.  
"No, not like a ghost, you haven't been "taken over." He can't make you do things when he wants. All he can do is try and "break" your mind, to give him entry, usually through fear " The assured manner of which he said this makes me pause, cynicism taking root in my mind. He is remarkably well informed…  
"And what could he use to do that?" I ask softly, curiosity taking hold despite myself.  
"Dreams for example" he says, watching my expression closely. Dreams… I stop, shocked. The nightmares which had plagued me recently weren't just dreams…wait…had Frost used a gender?!  
"Wait, how did you know he was a man?" I say accusingly, I regretfully push him and his delicious hand away; he grabs my wrists and with his other hand, tilts my chin to look up into his eyes as his hot gaze roams my delicate features.  
"I would never lie as much to tell you that I'm completely trustworthy" he says, scanning my face as I huff in annoyance, he ignores me and continues "but on this, I'm telling the absolute truth."  
I scoff in disbelief, mildly enthralled by his enchanting gaze upon my face.  
"Let's just say I have an idea of who might be doing this." He says breezily. I huff in annoyance and anger.  
"Then tell me who this mysterious person is! Or at least WHY he is using my mind" I demand. He presses a long finger to my lips silencing me.  
"Words have power Elsa. At the moment, if this who I think it is, then you are lucky he is only in that delicious little head of yours. At least it means he isn't in the physical world, so you're a little safer at the moment. And as for why…Well, we both know how powerful you are. And let's just say you have a little…history together." He says seriously, the intense look in his eyes makes me believe him, at least on this point, although his words were hardly reassuring.  
"Firstly, don't patronise me. Secondly, just because he who shall not be named-" I say, making quotation marks in the air for effect "-isn't actually in this world, that doesn't make me any safer. Or you for that matter. Thirdly, surely I would remember…" I say, glaring at him as he recaptures my wrists.  
"Never make the mistake of trusting me little queen, However, in this case, you're just going to have to-" he pauses to run his thumb across my lips- " take my word for it. And why would I stop patronising you when it's so much fun?!" He asks with an innocent wide eyed gaze. However much I might distrust him, for the moment at least, I will accept what he says. Whether or not I believe it is quite another matter. He sees the expression of distrust on my face and laughs.  
"Oh you wouldn't, you couldn't! You surely don't think I had anything to do with this!" He says in a tone of mock horror and hurt. "Honestly Little Queen, do you really think that I would make you freeze me?" he says in exasperation.  
Reluctantly I conclude that his arguments make sense. That and his thumb is very distracting. It had started to draw soft circles on my cheek, leaving a burning sensation, I growl  
"Will you stop that?!" I exclaim in irritation, worsened by his resulting rich laugh, he leans forward and his lips brush my ear making me shiver  
"I don't think you really want me too." He whispers, blowing hot air into my ear. I ignore the tingling sensation that is building and try to focus. I had just heard a strange voice in my head for Christ sake, I had nearly frozen him in his own private eternal winter and her he was softly kissing my ear.  
"Honestly, are you never satisfied" I say, wriggling underneath him, only half of my efforts attempting to get away.

He laughs, sending another gust of hot air into my ear.  
"No." he says mildly, seizing me around the waist pressing me closer to him, the heat from his body radiating strongly through the thin fabric of my dress, He runs his spare hand through my tousled white hair, few tendrils of which brush my face. I tried to regain control, control which I administer in every moment of my life since I was young; I find that very same self-control dissipating as he softly bites my ear lobe. I grab his white blond hair and look into his entrancing blue eyes before I press his lips to mine in a fiery passionate kiss which he eagerly reciprocates, flicking his tongue against my own as I open my mouth letting him slide in making me arch my back towards him. Much to my regret, he breaks the kiss and slowly starts kissing down my slim pale neck before planting two soft kisses on my collarbone making me moan softly as he laughs against my pale skin.  
"My My, you really are insatiable aren't you. Not that I'm-"he pauses to gently tug the top of my dress down, freeing my breasts "-complaining" he finishes before he softly licks and bites each nipple. Whilst I inwardly cursed Frost for swerving my train of thought so easily, it really was imperative I know who is attempting to control my mind, although at the moment I was more aware of who was cleverly controlling my body, damn him. He softly runs his hand up my right leg, making me moan and bite his lip hard, causing him to bite my own in response; I decide conclusively being angry at him can wait. With a growl, I quickly flip him over so he is sitting with his back to the icy headboard and I quickly sit in his lap, my dress sitting in a pool of fabric around my waist as I grind into him, pouring my fury and emotions into the kiss, my hair stirs lightly from the soft breeze blowing from my volatile emotions, I feel the first snowflake land on my shoulder as he runs his hands up and down my spine, making my shiver and press my tongue against his own hard, running it along his lips, making him groan, much to my satisfaction. In response, I roughly kiss and bite his neck, causing him to grab and softly run his hands through my white hair and tugging it, letting it fall free from its permanent plat, letting it cascade down my back, he tugs my hair pulling my face regretfully away from his lean chest. I raise I eyebrow at him, irritated.  
"Dress. Off. Now." He says flatly, I quickly wriggle off his slim legs and kneel on the bed, working the tight fitting dress off my not inconsequential hips, I glance up at him and see the lust in his face, both of us consumed by one burning thought, one shared goal. I fall on my back as I pull the dress up from my legs and throw it on the other side of the bed. I quickly sit up on my knees and I notice he has taken his own pants off, before grabbing me and pulling me to him, he bites my shoulder as I half lie half kneel on his lap, before running his hand down my back, then down my side, he softly teases me by stroking and rubbing the soft pale flesh of my upper thighs, so infernally close to my aching need but avoiding what is desperately needing his attention. Pity for him I'm not really in the mood to be teased. I softly send a flurry of snowflakes into his chest, using the hand I had already pressed there. Not enough to freeze him or even hurt him, but certainly enough to let him know my need. He laughs and without warning quickly pushes two fingers into me making me gasp and bite his shoulder as he slowly starts to thrust them in and out of me as he nuzzles my neck and I press my breasts against his torso as I arch my back in response to his ministrations. I feel the snow start to land on my hair, a tiny snowflake is caught in Frosts long eyelashes, although he doesn't seem to notice, the heat inside me is building and threatening to explode, I quickly reach out to him and softly stroke him, making him gasp as his fingers still inside me. He growls and takes his fingers out, He picks me up and throws me across the bed before he quickly slides over and places his hands other side of my head, my hair having whipped itself free of its loose plat is cascading in the sheets behind me as he slowly pushes himself into me, this time hardly any pain at all, the burning heat consumes me as we both race each other as he thrusts harder and harder inside me, we both moan louder and louder as we feel the heat radiating from each other burn brighter and brighter like a raging fire, the heat exploding inside me, racing up and down my veins leaving a fiery trail in its wake, much like the Ice which consumes my being. The heat consumes me as I climax, my body going rigid as I plunge into the waters of satiation, he stills as his own climax overtakes him, I watch through near shut eyes the flicker of emotions which pass through his beautiful pale face, lust, desire, pleasure, and something I don't not quite recognise. We both lay still, him still inside me before he slowly pulls out and falls beside me as we pant in exhaustion.

I hear him laugh weakly,  
"You, your majesty, are quite good in the sack" he says, a smile in his voice and I'm surprised to find myself laughing softly as well as we regain our breath.  
"You're not so bad yourself Frost." I say softly, teasingly. He slides his hand down my front to my thighs, stroking me making me gasp  
"I think we are on first name terms now." He says flatly before he moves his hand and rolls onto his stomach, tucking his hands underneath his torso, his pretty face tilted at me as I do the same, so we are both looking at each other.  
"Jack" I say experimentally, tasting the strange word, rolling it around in my mouth. The ridiculousness of the situation hits me and I groan and press my face into the pillow in frustration.  
"Ohh godd." I groan. "There's a strange presence in my mind that seems to dislike you immensely and wants to use me to bring him into the real world by exploiting me fears, and you seem to think it's a good time for sex! Are you crazy?!" I groan, exasperated  
His laugh cuts through my anger like butter "I promise ill help you defend yourself against this mysterious invader, although I won't be able to do much." I prop myself up on my elbow and raise a questioning eyebrow.  
He sighs and expounds  
"Elsa, "The Thing" is in your mind. As much as I'd like to look in that pretty little head of yours, I can't. I can help you build up defences though." He says breezily.  
"At least give me a name?" I plead. He shook his head, resolute. My mind steels in resolve. I softly lean over and kiss his neck, above his pulse, then another below his Adams apple. I kiss his collarbones softly and bite gently, marking his pale skin  
"Please Jack, Just a name?" I ask teasingly. He answers with a breathy groan  
"I can't Elsa. Words have power. Who knows what saying his name could do." He says his breathing heavy. I note the small crack in his resolve and smile softly against his warm skin.  
I continue in my quest, softly nipping at his ear, trailing kisses down his cheek. He groans and grabs my hair, pressing my lips to his in a fiery kiss. I feel him grab his staff and wave it around. He nips my lip lightly and I give him a dazed low lidded glance before he points to the icy window. There, written in a hurried scrawled ice which sparkles in the sunlight, were written two words.

Pitch Black.

The cold sinuous sound of those two words fill me with dread and fear, I almost wish Jack hadn't given me what I asked for. The name, now dripping as the frost it was written with starts to melt seems more unnerving with the water trails running down it then it originally did. Instinctively, I curl up against Jack, who in an uncommon display of affection wraps his arm around me. We both lie, staring at the dread ridden words for a long time, neither of us moving, almost as if spellbound. Jack is first to stir, almost as if we have been under a sleep.  
"You must never ever say his name Elsa. Do you understand?" he says, whispering in my ear, his lips brushing the shell. I nod, mute, for the first time in my life. I quickly am aware of my nudity and grab my dress, slipping it over my head, letting the silk brush my arms and torso as it cascades down my body. I slip out of the bed and look at him expectantly.  
"Well?" I demand shortly. He groans and chuckles  
"You really are determined aren't you" he laughs as he slips out of bed, before slipping on his clothes until he was once more resumed the appearance of the Jack Frost who I met last night. I suppressed a giggle, who would have thought that someone who not only resented my authority as queen but tried to kill me on numerous occasions would end up in my bed. A small snort escaped me and he looked at me expectantly, raising a dark eyebrow.  
"Don't worry" I say, smiling. "Now, tell me of your wondrous mind tricks." He gives a blunt snort at my dripping sarcasm.  
"Watch your tongue Girl, unless of course you would like to battle with him alone?" He says, smiling, already knowing my answer. I sigh and shake my head. He smiles wryly  
"Good, I thought you might say that. Now, imagine a wall." I almost laugh until I see his serious expression and regain my composure. I shut my eyes, concentrating and imagine a high sturdy wall, topped with barbed wire, naturally. He continues in his soft voice  
"Good, now, imagine building a wall, just like that one in your head. Brick by brick." Almost hypnotised by his soothing low voice, I labour at building my wall, its surprisingly hard work for my imagination. I slowly bricked up the whirling darkness in my mind, until the light side of me was separated by a high wall. I strain and feel myself frown before I lay the final brick. This one was heavy, the darkness protested as I heard him again, in his low smooth voice,  
_"Oh look, Your blocking me out, how….sweet_" I shiver as he hisses the last word like steam escaping. I hear jack sitting up straighter as my strain shows on my face as I try and push the final brick into place, but he is blocking it with his cloying darkness  
"_You can't shut me out Elsa, build as many walls as you want, shove me in a box and lock me up in a dark shadowy corner of your head, but you can't get rid of me. I am the darkness inside you, No matter how good you tell yourself you are, how full of light you think yourself, you are just as capable of being Pitch Black._" Though his words chill me, I summon every iota of strength I possess, channelling it into placing this last brick into place, the darkness presses against it as I use the last amount of power I possess into quickly pushing against it hard one last time, the brick is pushed into place, I feel the connection between us severed as I let out a cry as I collapse on the ground, panting and sweating lightly from the effort, my eyes still closed. I hear Jack quickly shift closer to me, he sits down and lifts my head into his lap, I bat my eyes open, focusing on his blurred featureless face, I groan and shut my eyes again, the dizziness hitting me hard. I wait for my panting to subside before I flutter my eyes open, this time the blurriness has subsided and I feel a roaring headache beginning as I raise my hand to my head, massaging my temples when I realise Jacks looking down at me, concern on his face.  
"aw, you do care" I say weakly, he scowls down at me as he brushes some wayward strands of fair hair away from my face.  
"What happened? You practically fainted" he asks, serious. I can't help but give an unladylike snort  
"I did not faint!" I argue, avoiding his real question. He raises an eyebrow as I avoid his eyes, staring at the roof like it was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.  
"Come on Elsa. What happened" he demands impatiently. I sigh.  
"Pit"- I go to say his name but a sharp glare from Jack helps me amend myself –"The guy was in my head. He almost stopped me from building the wall." I say quietly. A flicker of anger crosses his face but is quickly extinguished.  
"Did he hurt you?" he says calmly.  
"No, I just had to build the wall very firmly." I reply, an almost sarcastic overlay on my voice. He softly strokes my nose with one of his pianist's fingers; I could practically see the wheels of his mind turning.  
"You need to make sure he can't break through the wall Elsa. He shouldn't be able to fiddle with your wall; he is more powerful than we thought. Even a small crack would be enough for him to seep through." He says, still in thought, I nod, I quickly picture my wall and check for cracks, none of which became apparent. He sighs regretfully  
"I have to go." He says bluntly, quickly standing up, grabbing my elbow and pulling me to my feet with him. I arch an eyebrow, mildly outraged by his cool tone.  
"Naturally" I say coldly. He laughs, thawing my icy expression just a little.  
"I'll be back, I promise. I just have some….errands to run." He says, his eyes sparkling, his staff, which had rolled onto the ground, is flicked up by his foot and held in his right hand once again. He drifts over to the window, accompanied by his customary slight breeze which stirs my hair, still loose around my shoulders. He crouches on the window sill, smiling at me, highlighted by the sunlight which gleams over the peaked mountains.  
"What, not even a kiss goodbye?" I ask teasingly, moving over to the window. He laughs and grabs me around the waist, pressing me close to him; he tucks a strand of white hair which has fallen on my face back behind my ear before smiling at me and pressing his lips against my own, the heat building as I pour my emotions into the kiss, swiping my tongue across his full lower lip before he bites my own. All too soon, he pulls away from the fiery kiss; I give him a low lidded glare before he smiles and falls back out the window. Despite myself, I lean over the sill frantically, although I know he hasn't fallen. I sigh with relief at the lack of Body before I turn away from the window and walk back to my bed, where I collapse in it, wrapping my arms around myself, suddenly lonely. The silence seems strange after the very…Exciting past 24 hours. I laugh at the memory.  
"Jack Frost" I say, rolling the name around in my mouth like a marble. It sounded just right.

"_Well, I thought he would never leave."  
_I freeze, my whole body locking up as I hear the voice. I frantically check the wall in my mind, seeing a tiny seemingly inconsequential crack in the last brick I had put into place.  
"No, No, No!" I say aloud in frustration and fear.  
_"Oh yes Elsa. Now that we are alone, I think we should get comfortable, don't you?_" He says, the smirk audible in his cold silky voice. I frantically try to rebuild my wall, feeling the darkness split the crack wider and wider, letting whispering presences into my mind once more. Suddenly, I see him in my mind's eye, standing in front of my now crumbling wall. A dark grey over coat hides a thin body; pale, almost grey skin is stretched like a mask along a bony face, dark grey hair sprouts out of his head, spikey and tousled. It's his eyes which scare me. Cold, so grey they are almost black; they suck me in like a vortex, holding me captive like a frightened Rabbit. I try to get out, but I can't, I'm trapped in my own mind, no longer aware of what is occurring around me. I cry out into the chocking dark, the shadows whispers coldly against my skin like black fog. He laughs  
"Welcome to my home Elsa" he says, a soft predatory smirk lighting up his grey face.  
"Let. Me. Go." I say, suddenly furious. He laughs, a sound which chills me to the bone.  
"Or what? You'll throw your little ice shards at me?" he says, gesturing his hands in an over exaggeration of fear. He runs his hand through the inky blackness and suddenly a picture appears the black ice shard from my dream. "We all know how that turned out precious" he says patronisingly. Despite the fear running through my veins, I glare at him. He puts his hands behind his back and starts to walk around me, like a vulture circling its prey.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to have you here, how sweet to trap you in your own mind." he laughs, a sound devoid of mirth. He clicks his fingers and the smoky darkness beneath me rises up and snares my hands, trapping them in the cuffs from one of my previous dreams, I tug on one, the darkness only drags my hand back. He laughs again,  
"Don't bother fighting Little Queen" he says with a sneer.  
"Do you know what these are?" he asks, running his hand through the sandy inky blackness, continuing before I can reply. "These are your memory's. Everything good or bad that has ever happened to you is stored in here. So much pain, so much fear. So very-" He runs his clammy hand across my cheek "-Beautiful." He finishes. The fear pumps through me, filling me with adrenaline.  
"I thought that seeing as how your…detained, I could show you some of my favourite memories of yours." He says gleefully. I let the fear and anger thrum through me, my body as tense as a Bow as my powers surge into my fingertips, ready as I start to push the ice into the cuffs. He ignores me as he runs his hand through the shadows once again, like putting his hand in a wave. A picture comes up, me as a child in a room filled with snow, my sister Anna on my lap, a white streak in her hair as I cradle her head, my young face filled with panic and horror. I temporarily cease in my break out attempts as I look at the picture, the memory still fresh and the pain still raw as it ever was.  
"You weren't a very good child were you?" he says mockingly. "Almost killing your sister. Bad girl!" he says, mock reprimanding me.  
"It was an accident" I whisper softly, to myself more than him. The darkness around me grows thicker, I almost choke on it like smoke as it gets closer to me, brushing my skin like silk.  
"Oh Elsa, your life is full of unfortunate accidents isn't it?" he smiles. He takes his hand out and the picture dissipates, but not before he has placed his hand in a different spot, this time, a picture of my parents, my father, kneeling down by a fire, the same familiar kindly look in his eyes as he hands me a pair of gloves, my first pair. The feeling of grief overwhelms me, the smoke around me grows in strength until I'm coughing, trying to breathe.  
"Oh yes, Mum and Dad. Such a shame what happened to them wasn't it? Didn't you ever wonder about that freak storm?" he says, grinning. My mind working slowly, struggles to understand what he is saying. He sees the look of horror on my face and smiles even wider. _He couldn't, he…couldn't have…_ "Oh yes darling, they had to go. They were simply"- he takes his hand out and the picture dissipates. "-in the way" he finishes. I fall to my knees, the anger, the pain and the sadness all too much, the blackness writhing around me like a living thing, breathing and moving, much to my dismay, he quickly places his hand in another place of the dark, this time, A image of the villagers faces once they knew I had The Powers. Fear, Anger, Loathing, the woman shielding her baby away from me, the duke of Wealseton screaming at me form the steps, the crowd wanting my blood.  
"My, your people don't look to happy do they? Not very accepting of your powers hmm?" he says in mock sympathy. The dark swirls around me, fitting my closely like a second skin, getting in my mouth like ash.  
"oh Elsa..." he says softly. I look up through my tears. A picture of me and Jack appears, his hands speared through my hair as our lips our locked together, our eyes shut in pleasure.  
"You know, I didn't think you were the kind of girl to leap into bed with anyone who has magic. Wouldn't your poor family be so disappointed to see their precious little Queen as such a slut." He says casually. I shut my eyes, defeated. Anything, anything to stop the pain. He sees my shoulders slump and grins widely, sensing my surrender.  
"Good girl Elsa" he croons softly, the darkness wrapping itself around me, squeezing the air from my lungs. "Let the Darkness take you, let it break you. Soon you and your powers will be mine, and I can enter your world" His eyes almost glowing in the roiling mass of darkness. The cuffs fade and the shadows take the breath from my lungs, almost as if a hand is being pushed down my throat and pulling the air from me. I no longer struggle against the boa constrictor grip of the darkness, it raises me up in the air as I see the hem of my blue dress start to slowly turn black, I hang limply, suspended by the cloying darkness, the defeat, sorrow and fear no longer pulse through me like blood, but fill me like a cavernous empty space, just sitting in me as I start surrendering to the darkness inside me. The bad memories, the hate, the fear. The black is up to my knees now, but the pain he promised would go away is still there, _why does it have to hurt so much_. A single tear lightly drips from my eye and falls to the never ending dark as the sadness and heartbreak hollows me out, like a toy waiting to be filled. His toy, his puppet. The silk at my hips slowly turns black and I realise dully in my half-conscious state my hair colour is now grey. I'm vaguely aware of Pitch running his hand up my leg as the black slowly reaches my heart. The darkness has all but consumed me, my pale skin a contrast to my now black dress and hair. Only the small patch where my heart is remains blue, the black shadows surrounding it and closing in. The emptiness inside me grows as the darkness consumes me. Only a sliver of blue is left when my hand, which had been lying at my side, drops to my left, running it through the almost sandy dark, suddenly a picture pops up. Me and Anna at my coronation party, both of us smiling, laughing. I hear Pitch hiss as the memory burns him; I concentrate on the feeling, happiness slowly inches through me, fighting the darkness in my veins. I notice my dress is slowly turning back to blue from my heart; I smile weakly and let the happiness from the memory fill me. Quickly, I place my right hand to the right of me, this time an image of me on the mountain slopes, the first night of freedom I had to be myself. _Let it go_. The darkness drops me to the ground as it thins. Knowing I needed one last memory of happiness, I quickly pushed my hand into the thin black film, now being encroached on by light. A picture of Jack, smiling at me from the window sill. I feel my thumping heart speed up, The happiness surges through me like fire in my veins, I laugh into the retreating blackness as my power flurries through my fingertips into the ground, slowly freezing inch by inch of the darkness below me. I am happy. I slowly feel myself pushed out of my mind, the retreating darkness fades as I slowly blink my eyes open and stare blankly at the familiar ice ceiling. I breathe a sigh of relief which leaves a little cloud of fog in the air. This wasn't over. Pitch was still in my mind and had come horribly close to turning me into little more than a doll filled with nightmares. But I could beat him.

And now he knows it.


	3. Darkness of the heart

_It was the darkness again. The same familiar inky blackness that had become normal to me, as he now was. The whispering shadows brush against my cheek like silk and I have to refrain from shivering. "Conceal, don't feel" I remind myself. Pitch survives on fear, I cannot afford to indulge him.  
"Oh Elsa, How wonderful to see you. I have missed our chats, haven't you?" The silky cold voice speaks at me through the familiar swirling mass of shadows, I can't help a shiver as the voice triggers a little spark of fear in my heart, but I swallow it down. I will not be afraid. I snarl into the darkness  
"Haven't you figured it out? I've been avoiding you." I growl, my power and adrenaline pressing through me like blood as it rushes through my veins, a part of me. He chuckles softly, the sound colder than the ice I wield. He suddenly materialises in front of me, I try to remain impassive as my heart briefly stops, my usual reaction to him. His black eyes watch me like a snake watches its prey, his lips drawn back, displaying his pointed sharp teeth barred in a smile.  
"You don't get a choice in this Darling; you can't avoid a part of you." He says, his face still stretched into a resemblance of a smile. I narrow my eyes at him, the emotions flying through me like sparks racing round my body.  
"You're not a part of me." I snarl, making him laugh. Frustrated, I quickly summon my powers to my fingertips, pushing the ice up from the inky ground in a spike shooting towards Pitch. I get the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen in surprise before he vanishes again. He sighs, a sound devoid of emotion and strangely theatrical.  
"Oh Elsa, I thought you were beginning to like me" he says in mock hurt, the voice whispering behind my ear softly. I spin around in the direction of his voice, my hands in front of me, ready.  
"My My My, you are a prickly one aren't you?" he chuckles, this time in front of me. I scan the darkness with my eyes, waiting for a glimpse of his thin frame. I feel something tuck a stray tendril of white hair behind my ear, my eyes widen and I try to turn around, but he just pushes his hand across my waist, pinning me against his torso. I struggle against him, making him sigh impatiently.  
"Don't fight it Elsa, Why do you persist in ignoring what's in front of you." I still at his words, confusion and now fear pumping through me like ice in my veins. He clicks his fingers and the swirling shadows rise up from underneath me, carrying what looks like a mirror. I struggle against him once more before he purrs softly in my ear  
"Look into the mirror Elsa." He says softly. I look away and he grabs my chin and forces me to stare into my reflection in the black framed mirror. Pitch, his head resting on my shoulder, his other hand against my waist as I stare wide eyed into the mirror, my blue dress in disarray and my loose white plat coming undone.  
"Oh look…" He softly speaks into my ear "…It's happening already…" he says as he picks up a stray tendril of hair and runs it through his fingers._

The lock of hair is black. 

I sit bolt upright in bed, the moonlight from the open window bathing me in weak light as I pant into the silence, my heartbeat racing. I raise my knees and fold my arms over them, curling up into a ball as I rest my head on my hands, staring down at the twisted ice blue sheets below me. _I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up…._I deny the truth which was becoming increasingly evident. Pitch was winning. The thought fills me with dread as I remember the hollow feeling of fear and hatred he had filled me with. I shiver and slide out of bed softly, the silk feeling reassuring against my skin as I pad barefoot to the mirror. What I see chills my blood. One of the tendrils of my hair is Pitch Black, a startling contrast to the paleness of my skin and the white of my Hair.  
"Another bad dream? Tell me, was I a prominent feature?" A smooth mocking voice speaks from the darkness, I recognise it instantly and my lower back tingles softly. A well of combined anger and happiness mingle inside me and I reply without turning around.  
"Do you ever knock?" I say calmly, hiding my tumultuous feelings. He chuckles softly, the sound makes me shiver  
"No" he says mildly as he floats out of the darkness, the cold breeze which seems to carry him dropping him just in front of me as he smiles down at me. I cross my arms in front of me and scowl.  
"Where the hell have you been?" I say my voice husky with anger. He laughs, stepping closer to me so I have to tilt my chin to glare at him properly. He slides his hands underneath my crossed arms, placing them around my waist, the heat radiating from his hands affecting me through the flimsiness of the dress, sending little pulses of fire through my veins. Fortunately, I remember to glower at him through my eyelashes.  
"Oh, people to see, things to do." He says breezily, his left hand leaving my waist and cupping my cheek, his thumb drawing fiery little circles against my warm skin. "How's things been while I've been gone?" he says casually, leaning down, his lips brushing my ears then my cheek. "Lonely? Desolate? Boring?" he whispers arrogantly against my skin, sending jolts of electricity through me.  
"I would say peaceful-" I begin to speak before his lips brush my own and I instantly forget about being angry at him as he spears his hands through my tousled white hair and presses his lips against mine hard, I moan as he bites my lower lip softly, the heat which had been simmering since he first spoke rages between us like a fire as I swipe my tongue against his lips. He draws back from the kiss and holds my shoulders as he studies my dazed face and I give him a heated look through my eyelashes.  
"That expression looks much better on you" he says teasingly as he leans down to kill the top of my ear making me breathe deeper, the fire still simmering inside me.  
"Forgive me for not exactly being welcoming, I have had…" I pause when he starts to slowly kiss my neck "…a very interesting 24 hours." I say softly, ending on a moan as he bites my collarbone gently before he quickly turns me around and pins me up against the icy wall, the cold of the ice against my back a startling contrast to the heat which was rapidly building in my body. I wrap my arms around his neck before he leans his staff against the wall, he runs his hands along my silk covered sides before tugging at the thin fabric whilst nibbling and kissing my neck, he gives the dress one last tug and the fabric falls around my hips, he brings his attention back to my mouth again and kisses me fiercely, biting and tugging at my lower lip so I open my mouth allowing his tongue entry, the heat races through my veins, filling me with fire as I brush away a snowflake which has landed on my eyebrow from the small flurry above us, Jack rests one hand next to my head against the wall, with the other he pulls the dress down over my hips with barley restrained aggression where the blue fabric pools at my feet, I kick the dress away and quickly wrap my legs around his hips so I can finally kiss him back. I run my hands through the back of his snowy white hair as his left hand deftly removes my ice blue coloured bra and throws it across the room, he starts to kiss my ear and I grab his hair and pull his mouth back to my lips as I feel him fumble for his staff with his spare hand , he waves it to the right and suddenly to my astonishment, Jacks icy wind has picked us up and has dropped us onto the bed with its twisted blue sheets, before he can react I have quickly straddled him, his waist between my thighs before I arch a haughty eyebrow at him.  
"If you don't take that ridiculous Jacket off, I will do it for you." I say shortly, half hoping he wouldn't take it off himself, but he laughs and complies before I quickly kiss and bite his long white neck hard, moving down from his collarbone to the smooth flat lines of his pale chest, I kiss and bite wherever I can find skin to do so, the heat inside both of us becoming almost unbearable, when one of my snowflakes land on Jacks heated torso, I quickly lick it off, tasting the ice before kissing him again hard, running my hands through his hair. He growls and places his hand at my lower back before quickly flipping us over so I am on my back. Rather than straddle me as I had done, Jack lies next to me, propped up on one elbow, stroking my breasts, then down to my stomach, stoking the flames higher and higher until the heat is almost unbearable, unfortunately for both of us, he is thwarted in his ambitions by my ice blue underwear. He smiles at me in his typical easy manner.  
"These really do have to go." He says the smirk audible in his voice. I try to scowl but fail as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of my underwear and pulls them down slowly. All too slowly. I quickly kick them off and he laughs at my eagerness before suddenly, without warning pushing two fingers into me, making me gasp and arch my back whilst his mouth licks and kisses my torso as more snowflakes fall heavily, like rain, getting caught in my hair and on my pale body. The flames lick higher as I stroke the hard lines of Jacks torso as he continues to press his fingers into me, I bite his shoulder as he slowly starts to thrust them in and out of me as he nuzzles my neck and I press my breasts against his torso as I arch my back in response to his ministrations, he leans upwards and kisses the top of my ear softly. Suddenly, he stops and looks into my eyes. Wordlessly, we tell each other of our want, our need for each other. The deep blues of both our wide eyes stare into the others, almost as if we are trying to absorb the others soul. I break the spell with a breathy laugh.  
"Are you going to take those off?" I ask teasingly, the lust rushing through my body like fire, his ever touch an electric shock. He gives me a heated glare in answer, sliding off the bed and quickly shucking his strange brown trousers and underwear before virtually leaping back into the soft bed, not wasting any time, he pushes into me making me gasp and arch my back. The burning heat of the overpowering flames of lust consume me, consume both of us as we both race each other as he thrusts harder and harder inside me, the burning orb of heat at the centre of my body feeling almost aglow as we both moan louder and louder. I grip my hands on his shoulders and dig my nails into his soft flesh, the bubble of heat exploding inside me, almost too much, nearly painful, The heat consumes me as I climax, my body going rigid as I plunge into the waters of satiation, he stills as his own climax overtakes him, my own pushing him over the edge. We both lay still before he pulls out and collapses beside me. Without looking at him I give a weak laugh as I stare at the ceiling.  
"I'm still angry at you" I say teasingly, he laughs and leans over the side of the bed where he picks up his abandoned staff. He twirls it around in his fingers before he starts to absentmindedly draw frost flowers on the icy ceiling whilst I watch in fascination. He catches me staring and raises an eyebrow in a surprisingly haughty gesture.  
"Problem your majesty?" he says mockingly. I scowl and lift my hands towards the ceiling, feeling my power press at my fingertips as I draw my own flower, spanning the length of the domed ceiling, larger then Jacks. He laughs and grabs my waist, pressing me close to him.  
"There's no need to get so competitive" he whispers into my ear, his lips brushing the shell making me shiver.  
"says you" I say as I give a unladylike snort. I wriggle out of his grasp and turn around so I'm facing him. His amused expression suddenly drops and becomes serious. Seriousness on him looks comical and I have to bite my lower lip to refrain from laughing. He stretches out his hand and captures the tendril of black hair between his fingers, softly toying with it, his brow furrowed in concentration.  
"I see he isn't gone." He says flatly. I shake my head, hesitant to answer. "I take it the wall didn't help?" he asks. I can't refrain giving him a sarcastic eye roll  
"It only took him all off five minutes to break it apart." I respond, his eyes widen fractionally.  
"What happened?" he asks, his tone a thin veneer of calm hiding what sounds like anger.  
"He trapped me in my own mind, that's what. He showed me memory's..." I pause and take a deep calming breath "which I would rather forget. He almost won; it was only through luck that I don't have black hair, a black dress and a black heart." I say, my voice shaky with emotion. He reaches up and softly brushes my hair away from my face.  
"He is stronger than I thought." He says softly, almost to himself. I gesture to the lock of raven black hair.  
"Why is my hair turning black? I don't feel any different…" I murmur to him. He lies on his back, not looking at me as he studies the icy ceiling. I could practically see his mind ticking over as he prepares his response.  
"You know how when you froze Anna's mind a lock of her hair turned white? It's the same principal. Although he mightn't have succeeded in changing you, clearly a bit of the darkness that he filled you with stayed." He says thoughtfully. My heart almost stops but remembers to beat as a thought slowly consumes my mind.  
"What will happen if I just leave it?" I ask, the panic audible in my voice. He turns to me, his eyes wide with sympathy and regret.  
"You can see for yourself." He says, gesturing towards to mirror. I stare into it, my dishevelled white hair and wide eyes studying myself in the reflection. What I see chills my blood. The one black tendril is now two.  
"If nothing is done, the dark will overtake your heart." He says softly, my heart thumping as I panic, my breathing gets heavier and I force myself to calm down as I feel an icy wind stir the hair across my shoulders. I quickly gather my clothing and slip back into my underwear and dress as he does the same. We stare at each other across the rumpled bed, I study his entrancing profile highlighted by moonlight, the hood of his jacket pulled down over his spikey white hair, the shadow cast by the hood hiding his Blue eyes. His right hand grips his staff as we study each other, communicating wordlessly. I cough awkwardly, breaking the spell.  
"How can I stop this Jack…" I say softly. Suddenly exhausted, I collapse onto the bed on my back, staring at the ceiling. I feel the mattress of the bed shift as he lies down on it too, both of us staring at the roof, our heads level, our bodies at opposite sides of the bed.  
"I'm not sure. I've never actually seen anyone taken by the Darkness before. The problem is that you aren't just fighting Him." I shift my head to look at him, confusion on my face. He turns his head and looks at me, our faces dizzyingly close.  
"You're fighting yourself. He controls your bad memories, the darkness already inside you. To get rid of him, you need to get rid of them.' He explains as he softly reaches up and seizes a lock of my white hair and starts running it through his fingers. I look into his captivating blue eyes, puzzled.  
"How can I get rid of my own memories?" I ask, confused. He sighs patronizingly and I glare at him, making him laugh.  
"You don't have to forget them. You have to come to terms with them. He uses fear against someone; if you aren't scared of the memories then he quite literally fades." He explains. I shut my eyes and I furrow my brow, thinking hard. I am distracted by him running his hand lazily up and down my side, making me snap my eyes open in annoyance. 

"Will you stop distracting me? I have a real actual problem here. I'm not going to waste valuable time indulging your ego." I say wryly. He raises his eyebrows.  
"Oh, Ouch." He says sarcastically, waving his staff in front of him, making a small pattern of ice flowers on the window.  
I cross my arms and tap my fingers on the sleeves of my dress impatiently. "Stop showing off." I snap. He raises his hand to his heart and widens his eyes in the very picture of hurt innocence.  
"Will you at least tell me how I can put off the transformation?" I ask exasperated. He stands up in front of the bed, He crosses his arms over his chest, hooking his staff in the crook of his elbow and leaning his head on the knotted wood.  
"Stay away from things that make you uneasy or cause you turmoil." He says, searching for words. I look at him, incredulous.  
"At the moment, everything's making me uneasy. I can't exactly be calm about the fact my hair is slowly changing colour!" I say exasperated, pointing to the now three-patches of raven black hair. His white hair falls over his eyes, making it impossible to read his emotions.  
"You have to try Elsa. Even the tiniest bit of fear will give him power." He says his voice serious. I nod, gathering my composure. Conceal, don't feel, I remind myself in my familiar chant.  
"You really are so impossible when you're in this mood you know" he says dramatically, a twinkle in his eye. I sit up and allow my power to race to my fingertips in the form of small snowflakes shooting out like sparks close to his face; one gets caught in his eyelash, strangely at odds with his comical fierce glare I arch a haughty eyebrow as I let the spitting snowflakes jumping from my outstretched palm brush his face, making him flutter his eyes in annoyance.  
"What mood would that be?" I ask sweetly before I quickly press my left hand that wasn't spitting snowflakes at the icy wall, letting shards of ice jettison out of my outstretched hand and blast the wall quickly, ice flying everywhere for the impact. I raise an eyebrow as his eyes widen before tipping back his head and laughing before he points his staff waves it to the right, his wind taking him and dropping him on the window sill where he crouches. I remain on the bed, my body propped up by my arms in front of me as my white hair cascades down my back, long free of its customary plat. I arch an eyebrow at him whilst he chuckles  
"we are catty aren't we?" he asks mockingly before quickly pointing his staff at me, sending a small flurry of icicles at me, I quickly press my hands in front of me, putting up a shield, blocking the shards easily. I roll my eyes.  
"Is that the best you have Frost?" I say in a bored voice. His eyes darken and the hint of a small smile lights up his face before he quickly taps the bottom of his staff on the wall, leaving a pretty pattern of ice on the ice. The frost flower grows until its spanning the wall from top to bottom and it stretches around the round room. All is quiet until I hear the groans of my castle. I feel a flurry starting above me as my senses reel in anticipation. I glance at Jack who smiles softly and taps the wall again. The frost pushes out of the wall in little deadly sharp ice shards, hurtling at me from all directions, I only have a few seconds before they hit me when I summon all the ice I can from my body and raise my hands either side of me and quickly turning around, letting out a storm of ice shards of my own, both of our ice explode on impact, sending icy flecks everywhere. I laugh, the adrenaline and power pushing through me fast as blood, I spin around again, my hands running through my tousled hair, turning my face into the small flurry I have created.  
_"my my my Elsa, seeing the Frost Boy again? After he left you alone with me? I thought you were less forgiving then that precious." _The chilling voice speaks out of the darkness and I freeze, his cold silky tone filling me with cold hard terror as usual.  
I try to ignore his words. _Conceal, Don't Feel._ I say to myself, whispering under my breath like a prayer, which, I essence, it is.  
_"What, do you think your knight in icy armour will save you?_' I could practically hear the sneer in his smooth low voice. "_Jack Frost is not one of the good boys little Queen. I would almost say he was worse than me. Such a naughty little boy." _His low chuckle feels like something cold being draped down my spine, I shiver. Despite my fear, I can't help but feel a small frisson of anger.  
"Jack isn't evil." I growl, the adrenaline, terror and anger pumping through me like little electric shocks. He laughs again, the same cruel hard sound.  
_"That's for me to know, and you to find out. I will so love to see your pretty face so heartbroken. So…perfect_." He hisses the last word like a snake; I shiver and try to force my reeling emotions back under control. He feels what I'm doing and laughs again, scattering my wits like leaves in the wind.  
"_Trying to collect yourself hmm? That's so you Elsa, always hiding yourself from someone or rather. Except me. You could never hide from me Little Queen." _He says, the venom in his words shocks me. This was the first time he sounded actually angry. Confusion mixes with the terror inside me, creating a heady mixture.  
"You don't even know me" I shout, the flurry above me now turning into a blizzard. He laughs, fuelling the storm above me.  
_"I know everything about you. Persecuted, afraid and feared. how you wrap your arms around yourself when your frightened, how you lie awake at night, afraid of nightmares. You think that I out that chip of darkness in your pure little heart, But I didn't. It was already there."_ His cloying voice wraps around me like a boa constrictor, my mind is parylised with panic and fear, I try to regain control over myself but somehow he is blocking it, my eyes widen fractionally and I try to push against the wall he has placed in my head, the wind is howling and snow stings my eyes as my emotions are flung into turmoil. I press hard against the mind block, making him laugh.  
_"You can't fight me Elsa. Just accept your inner darkness. Let it take over, and all of this will just go away_." For a moment, I'm tempted. No more fear, no more pain, no more nightmares. But then I remember Anna. I remember my parents. I remember Jack. "Be the good girl you always have to be." I mutter under my breath, my mind, once roiling in confusion now a quiet icy calm. My power seems to suck all the snow from the air and all is quiet.  
"No." I say, my voice calm as I steel myself and channel all my happiness, my ice into the dark wall Pitch has blocked in my mind. I press hard, concentrating, until I feel it give, the light flooding once more into my mind. I sigh with relief and softly fall to my knees, breathing heavily. I shut my eyes and let out a weak laugh. If I can beat him once, I can do it again. A small breeze stirs the hair across my shoulders and without looking up I can tell Jack is now in front of me.  
"Oh, your back." He says casually, kneeling down in front of me. I lift my head and give him a weak glare.  
"No thanks to you. Why didn't you snap me out of it?" I demand, my voice tired and low.  
He stands and flicks his staff up over his shoulders with his foot, wrapping his arms around it.  
"I wanted to see if you could win against him." He says calmly. I feel my anger rising to the surface but I swallow it down and make my face remain impassive.  
"Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint in your little experiment." I snap, my adrenaline finally wearing off and bone-tiredness takes its place. I try to stand up so I can glare at him properly but stumble and sink to my knees again. I give up on standing, at least for the moment, and cross my legs, sitting down on the floor.  
"It was for your own benefit Elsa. You might have won against him, but not without cost. Look." He says, pointing to the large mirror. I look at my reflection and almost laugh. My pale is now even whiter than usual, and my eyes are dull and lifeless, highlighted by dark circles underneath them. I look at my hair and do a double take. What was previously ¼ black is now about half my hair. Battling Pitch has taken a toll. I stare into my reflection, mortified. Jack stands behind me, looking into the mirror as well.  
"How can I stop this…" I mutter almost to myself, still staring into the haunting image as Jack casts his eyes down at me.  
"That may be a problem…" he says musingly. I could tell by the tone in his voice there was something he wasn't telling me. I struggle to my feet, and although I sway a little, I quickly push out some Ice for my fingertips to make a small ice plinth for me to lean on. Luckily, although Pitch is draining my strength, he hasn't touched my powers. They even seem…stronger.  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything." I say, my eyes locking with his in a deathly glare. He laughs, tipping his head back.  
"Because I'm not" he says with a wry smile. I scowl and quickly press my hand out in front of me, summoning an icy blast to pin jack to the wall, he gets blown away and pushed against the wall sickeningly hard. My strength somewhat returned, I quickly stride across the room, holding my hand in front of me, pressing the wind against him hard so he can barely move. When I'm in front of him, I drop the blast just a little. Much to my chagrin, he laughs.  
"Oh dear, I forgot about this side effect. Sorry." He says his voice not sounding apologetic in the slightest.  
"What side effect Frost?" I growl.  
"Back to last name terms are we?" he asks teasingly before I give him a deathly glare. He laughs, holding up his hands in mock surrender.  
"I'll talk, I'll talk!" he laughs, I raise an eyebrow expectantly.  
"Pitch is feeding off your fears, giving him power yes?" he says, looking at me expectantly, asking if I was following with his eyes. I nod and roll my eyes.  
"He might feed of your fear, but you are taking some of his power as well." He says calmly. I raise my eyebrows, unspeaking, Shocked.  
"Oh yes Elsa. It goes both ways, he is inside you, think of it as rent" he says, smiling at his analogy. My mind racing, I try to contemplate what this means. He rolls his eyes patronisingly, clearly sensing my confusion.  
"It means you are now more powerful than ever. So yes, it will give you more of a chance to beat Him." He says slowly. Tired of his patronization, without looking I press my right hand harder, pushing him up against the ice harder as I stare at the ground, trying to understand. So, Pitch might be feeding off me, but I'm feeding off him as well. The irony makes me smile and I glance up at Jack, who is glaring at me fiercely.  
"Oh, sorry." I say breezily before I clench my hand in a fist and drop it down to my side, Jack drops with it and glower's at me from the ground whilst I smile sweetly. He stands up, brushing some imaginary dust off his slim shoulders.  
"You enjoyed that more then you should have" he remarks casually.  
"Yes." I say, smiling, he smiles in return.  
"You shouldn't use your new powers like that you know." He says teasingly. I give a soft laugh, but freeze when a thought hits me. If I can take Pitch's power when he takes my fear… what if… Jack sees the wheels of my mind turning and raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What are you thinking..." he says softly. I ignore him and focus on the illuminating thought. Yes...It might work… He rolls his eyes and shakes my shoulders gently, bringing me back to the present.  
"Earth to Elsa. What are you thinking" he says softly. I shake myself and focus.  
"If I take some of Pitches power for every bit of fear he takes from me, what if I give him so much fear he is forced to hand over almost all of his power to me.." I murmur.. His eyes widen and with his index finger, he taps my forehead.  
"Oh wow, it looks like your brain is still there. Surprising considering that plan has literally so many flaws I couldn't list them all." He says, incredulous. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Do you have a better idea?" I demand. He runs his hand through his hair in a gesture somewhat akin to stress.  
"well, no." He admits, making me draw myself up and cross my arms over my chest triumphantly. "But, this plan is ridiculous. Have you considered that He can't die? Remember fear makes him stronger, even if you do take most of his powers, he would still have more than enough. Not to mention the things he would put you through to make you that scared. Seriously Elsa, this is beyond insane." He says, exasperated. I shake my head in frustration, my hair falling around my shoulders. Absentmindedly I re-plat it whilst deep in thought. What Jack says is true. There are a ridiculous amount of risks involved. But I have to try. I raise my chin and steel my resolve. My plat falls over my shoulder and I look into Jacks concerned eyes.  
"Jack, I don't have a choice. Look." I say, pointing to my hair, now ¾ black. He sighs and runs a hand through his rumpled hair again, before he nods slightly. I give him a slight smile before a shadow crosses my mind. How was I going to talk to Pitch in the first place? I smile at my stupidity.  
"Come on Frost, its bed time." I say teasingly as I smile at him playfully. He cocks his head to the side, uncomprehending, I see the light dawn in his eyes and he smiles, understanding.

A few minutes later, as I lay in the soft bed my stomach seizes up in anxiety. I was more than aware of the flaws in this plan, as Jack pointed out. I forced myself to relax; I needed to be asleep for this to work. The heat of Jacks body next to me did little to help; I could tell by his short quick breaths that Jack was awake as well. I forced my eyes to stay shut as I felt him watching me, his gaze like a warm caress. Sleep I remind myself, I start to feel my limbs getting heavier and I inwardly smile as I feel myself softly slip into the warm embrace of rest.


	4. The Final Battle

**The last chapter! :'( will be very sad to finish this, this has literally consumed my life for about two weeks! however, I am writing a sequel which will be up shortly, so if you like this, remember to follow me as an author rather then the story!  
**  
it_ was the darkness. Cold and velvety, it brushes past my cheek as I stand in the middle of the swirling haze or inky blackness, in what looks like a small break in the shadows, like a spotlight. I force myself to remain calm and detached, although already some of Pitches fear has infected my heart. As usual, I heard him before I saw him.  
"well well well, if it isn't the Little Snow Queen. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were looking for me. I'm very flattered." I heard his smirk from the darkness, the low pitch of his voice sending shivers up my spine.  
"Show yourself Pitch." I snarl into the darkness. His low venomous chuckle fills my heart with little flecks of fear which I quickly swallow down.  
"Full of Bravado aren't we?" He speaks mockingly from the shadows as I frantically turn around, trying to make out where his cold voice is coming from, I try to swallow my skyrocketing panic.  
"Be careful what you wish for Precious" he whispers in my ear, my blood curdling in my veins as my eyes widen and I frantically turn around. I find my head resting half way up his chest; I quickly look up and see him give a predatory smile as he looms over me. The fear running through my veins like liquid, I quickly stumble backwards, but his grey hands shoot out and grab my wrists in a vice like grip as I struggle against him, making him laugh. He pins my wrists together with one hand and with his right he grabs my chin and forces me to look into his black snake like eyes. He smiles again, a predatory grin as I try and pull away from him. He leans down to whisper softly in my ear.  
"That's it Elsa. Let the fear fill your veins and your pretty little blue eyes widen in terror. It won't be long now. It's almost over" He whispers, his breath in my ear not hot, but cold as the grave.  
I struggle against him as he bites my ear hard enough to draw blood. He straightens and with a smirk at me pushes me into the darkness, I cry out, expecting to fall, but instead am pushed into what feels like a wall. My eyes widen and I look around, confusion mingling with the terror in my veins as I tentatively touch the shadows. Rather than my hand simply going through them, the darkness is solid like…like a wall. My mind quickly fills with panic as I touch the swirling dark to my right. It too feels solid. I hear his laugh from the shadows and quickly stumble into the centre of the small prison, where there is a small gap in the inky dark, like a spotlight. I start shivering from cold and fear; it thuds through me like a second heartbeat, as my mind rears in panic like a frightened horse.  
"Let the fear run through you Elsa, Let it course through your veins." He says softly, his voice almost hypnotic. Suddenly, all the frustration, fear and confusion become too much.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I shout into the unyielding darkness, panic overriding my mind, controlling me. His laugh racks me with shivers, I scan the shadows with my widened eyes, his voice speaks behind me, whispering into my ear.  
"Because you were so perfect. So afraid, so Angry, so…" his lip brushes my ear, making me shiver "…full of darkness." He finishes, I whirl around but he has vanished again.  
"You have no idea how long I have been planning this. 18 years. 18 long, powerless years I have waited for your darkness to take you, your powers to become too great for you to control. " he snarls from somewhere in the whirling mass of shadows which imprison me. Suddenly, he appears in front of me, his sharp angled face plastered in a smirk which somehow seems false, my mind whirls in confusion and fear, my knees give way and I collapse on the ground, the darkness slowly taking over inch by inch of my body as I am filled with ice cold fear, my body weak. He watches me from above, staring down at me with his predatory snake like eyes as I cry out from the force of the darkness, the liquid ice of fear running through me like little volts of electricity.  
"I had to stay away from you; I couldn't risk a run in with your Icy Guardian Angel, not while I was so weak." I stare up at him in confusion, my mind uncomprehending. He gives a pointed smile.  
"Oh yes, Jack and I have some…History together. Poor little Elsa right in the middle of it." He says softly, his low tones mocking. What does Jack have to do with this...He captures the thought in my mind and kneels down, his black eyes level with mine as I see my wide-eyed reflection in the pupil, my pale skin shadowed by dark circles underneath my eyes, my hair almost completely black, he reaches out and cups my ice cold cheek in his clammy grip, I try to struggle away but I am too weak. "Oh…You don't know…" he says softly, almost in wonder. I feel confusion flit through my mind  
"Don't know what?" I manage to press out of my numb lips. His eyes light up with glee.  
"You know, I was being quite…Literal when I said I was a part of you." He says, standing up, towering over me, a cruel light in his eyes shining. I try to control the panic and confusion in my mind, when suddenly, A thought occurs to me with shining clarity, like a beacon against all the dark thoughts. He sees the realisation on my face and lets out a short smooth laugh. I try to form questions but my mind won't respond, the terror scattering rational thoughts like leaves in the wind.  
"I can't just take over anyone's mind. My darkness has to be there in the beginning. And there is only one possible way for that Precious." He says softly. My mind reeling, I try to understand what he is saying, a force out three words from my numb mouth.  
"You...cursed me?" I ask, shocked. He laughs, tucking a stray tendril of dark hair behind my ear.  
"You think I could give you your little Frozen powers? I merely enhanced them, made you stronger, more powerful. Put just a little of my darkness inside your heart. No, somebody else cursed you." He says the glee audible in his voice for the pain he is causing me. "Now, let's play a game…" he says, the cruelty in his eyes shining, I try to muster a glare but can only give him a weak look as I feel the emotions rising inside me like the plinths of ice I make.  
"So," he continues "who do we know that can wield Ice? Lots of people, yes, but who is powerful enough to curse someone with the powers?" he says, his voice in a low mocking tone as he plays his game with me.  
"I only know of one Wielder with enough Power-other than you of course- to curse someone, but it couldn't be him could it? You trust this boy, surely he wouldn't have inflicted so much pain onto a poor little child" he says teasingly, in mock contemplation. The raging storm of my emotions is suddenly deathly calm. All inside me is still, silent as the grave, empty of all emotion. I look up at him through tear stained lashes, consumed by one thought, one name. _

_Jack. _

_Suddenly I remember him avoiding my eyes  
"You were born with the powers yes?"  
"Born with the powers hmm? Is that what they told you? Understandable I suppose, it's quite possible that they didn't even know"_

_Jack had cursed me. _

_Pain suddenly hits my chest like I've been stabbed, I gasp and double over radiating agony as the pain spreads through my body like hot metal being poured down my veins, I press my hands against my chest, trying to staunch the imaginary wound, I look up at Pitch through the Pain to see him smiling softly, the agony radiates through me like fire as I stare into Pitches hypnotic eyes, seeing my reflection in his pupil, only one strand of white hair left, I watch it ever so slowly turn to grey.  
"What…is this?" I ask through clenched teeth as the pain radiates in my body, which has now gone numb from the shock. He softly brushes raven black tendrils of hair away from my face in a gesture akin to tenderness before he answers, speaking in his customary soft voice. _

"_This, my little queen, is heartbreak." _

_My legs are kneeling as I softly press my head against the inky ground, closing my eyes. No longer afraid or confused, I simply wait; wait for the darkness to take me, feeling the agonising pain radiating deep inside me. Tired of running from it, tired of fighting it. I can almost feel his darkness taking me I feel something stroke my now black hair, I don't look up. I know who it is already.  
"Are you going to fight anymore?" He asks softly, almost gentle. I feel a single tear run down my face, giving my answer without talking.  
"Good girl" In those two words, I feel myself die a little. The darkness feels like a heady smoke, choking my heart, choking me, squeezing the life out of me until I am just am empty shell, ready to do his bidding. The sadness overwhelms me; the pain from my heart suddenly drops away, little more than an irritating dull ache. I feel empty, like all my emotions have been hollowed out, little better than a Toy. Without even looking, I know that my hair is now fully black. In my state, this hardly even registers, I feel so numb…So cold… I feel him place two fingers underneath my chin, tilting my head up at him, making me stare into his cold snake like eyes. He gives a triumphant smile as he voices two terrifying words. _

"_Your mine." _

_As I see my reflection in his eyes, I consign myself to my fate. At least the pain will stop. The emptiness inside me grows, devoid of any feeling at all, I can practically feel his shadows moving inside of me, writhing in me, controlling me, blocking my light. A tear softly rolls down my face at the cavernous space inside me.  
"Let her go Pitch." A familiar honey coloured voice speaks out of the darkness, I start in shock. Is that…looking at the expression of hatred and surprise on Pitches angular face, I confirm it is who I think it is. Pitch snarls at the familiar slim figure in the blue jacket, the hood pushed over his white hair, shadowing his eyes as he leans against the walls of the prison casually.  
"What are you doing here Frost" Pitch snarls, releasing my chin and standing up, his hands behind his back. Jack laughs a surprisingly happy sound for this dark place. When I hear his rich chuckle, I feel something inside me give a little. I freeze, surprised. Was that? No, it couldn't be.  
"Oh you know, rescuing the Damsel in Distress" he says arrogantly, looking over at my wide eyed face and giving me a salacious wink. Again, the small feeling, a dim shining glow amidst the shadows inside me, I glance down and start in surprise. One lock of my hair is white again. Pitches laugh brings me back to the present.  
"She is mine now Frost. She has succumbed to my darkness, you know what that means." He states in his once again calm voice, he gestures to me as I sit on the shadowy floor, my dark hair proving what he says to be true. The thought of this makes the shadows inside me rise like a wave, threatening to extinguish the small bubble of light Jack had ignited, I frantically push the black away from the precious ball of hope, feeling it glow weakly.  
"Ah yes, she is yours to control blah blah blah." Jack says, moving his hands in a dismissive gesture akin to a flutter. He grins, an action which lights up his pale face, the hood still shadowing his eyes.  
"However, you forgot about something Pitch." He says mockingly.  
"What's that Frost?" Pitch snarls, a crack in his cool demeanour. Frost smiles his arrogant grin and pushes the hood back, revealing his white hair and his stunning blue eyes.  
"Me." With that one arrogant syllable, Jack quickly taps his staff against the writhing wall of darkness, his signature pretty ice flower emerging against the shadows. I watch, my emotions beginning to break free of the shadowy bonds as the ice spread across the black wall. Soon, the writhing walls are covered in the frosty pattern. All is silent, until Pitch laughs  
"Is that it?" he says like e expecting nothing less. The ghost of a smile dances around Jack's provocative bowed lips before he softly blows on the wall. Suddenly, with an ominous groan, the shadow walls dissolve into what looks like snow, blown about by an invisible wind. Experimentally, I softly push my hand through the grainy darkness. My hand goes straight through it, like air. I hide a smile. Jacks little trick solved nothing, but the bastard did like to show off. I slowly feel my strength returning to me, I stand up slowly, noticing three tendrils have turned white. Wasn't Pitches curse permanent? Unless... experimentally, I press my power through my veins, the familiar feeling causes the small light inside me grow stronger as I allow some small snowflakes to flutter from my fingers. Jack notices and casts me a small smile, I simply stare at him blankly, still mortified at what he had done. Blessedly, Pitch had his back to me, so he couldn't notice the small crack in the prison of darkness he had placed over my soul.  
"So you can break a little Prison. I'm so impressed" Pitch says sarcastically, raising his left hand, and for the first time, I see him use his powers directly. A small snowflake made of a raven black sand-like substance suddenly appears on his hand, floating in mid-air.  
"However, I can break people, like your little Queen here." He says casually before closing his fist on the small black snowflake, then opening his hand again, allowing the dark sand to run through his fingers. I feel the darkness threaten to swallow me with his words, unable to stop myself, I gasp at the force of the shadows. I glance back to my hair; the tendrils have now turned back to black. The despondency inside me rises; hollow once more, the small ball of hope gone.  
"I can't beat you on my own Frost, but my little Snow Queen could well tip the balance of power.' He continues his chilling voice low pitched and almost…pleasant. I search for horror at his words, instead I feel only emptiness. Pitch beckons me with his left hand, his eyes never leaving the slim figure of Frost. I find myself moving towards him, only mildly surprised at my instant almost unconscious subservience. I stand next to Pitch quietly, the hollow feeling inside me unbearable, but helpless to do anything about it, I felt like screaming but no words could leave my mouth. Pitches clammy hand encircles my slim waist, I do not try and struggle, my repulsion rising in my mouth, I swallow it down as I stare blankly at Frost.  
"You may have given her the Powers, but I made her stronger. So..." he pauses to tuck a stray tendril of hair behind my ear. "Powerful." He finishes as I stand silent. I see something flicker in Jacks eyes, a small crack in his cool demeanour. Anger.  
"This is between you and me Pitch." Jack says mildly. Pitch throws his head back and laughs.  
"Oh, it involves her as well Frost. She is the one who started it all, and now that I think about it, she is probably wondering why you cursed her, aren't you precious?" he asks, speaking to me for the first time. I look directly at Jack and speak my first words since the darkness took me.  
"Yes." My voice flat, scratchier then it was before, this final change makes the shadows inside me writhe in turmoil. Jack glares at Pitch who merely raises a dark eyebrow.  
"I had no choice." Jack finally say's, his voice flat. "Pitch warned me he was going to fill you with the darkness. At least if I cursed you, you could fight the shadows he placed inside you." Pitch leans down and whispers in my ear, his breath cold.  
"Of course, at the time I didn't have enough Power to fill you with the darkness, so really, its Jack, not me, who made you into a Monster. That's how he is here Precious, The same way I am." he says softly. Inside, I am screaming, the darkness inside me shifting and roiling like a wave. On the outside, I remain passive. It happens so fast I hardly have time to react, Jack suddenly slams his staff into the ground, a large jagged crack runs towards me and Pitch, I am flung to the right, falling onto the ground and Pitch is pushed to the left of the large icy crack. Jack quickly runs over to my half of the icy abyss, I see Pitch quickly taking handfuls of the blackness surrounding him, I don't have any time to see what he is doing before my face Is gently twisted towards Jacks. The darkness inside me spirals out of control; it almost shrinks away from him, leaving a small iota of light in its wake. I stare into Jacks tumultuous blue eyes and feel anger, happiness and pain rise all at once. He brushes a tendril of black hair away from my hair before laughing softly.  
"I told you this stupid plan wouldn't work." He says breezily before pressing his lips to mine. The light inside me blooms and grows, almost painfully, the shadows cast away from the burning light, it races down my veins like searing fire, emptying me of Pitches influence, cleansing me of the darkness, the happiness explodes inside me like a firework, and suddenly I don't feel empty anymore. Jack spears his hand through my now white hair, I feel like I'm glowing from the heat inside me, like I am on fire somehow.  
"Why is it always true loves kiss?" A familiar chilling voice speaks from above us snarling, I open my eyes to see a large arrow of Pitches darkness seconds away from hitting Jack, I quickly shove him out of the way and let every bit of fear, anger and hatred Pitch has distilled into me out through my fingers like sand. The pain and fear race out with the ice as I steel myself and my powers at the man who killed my parents, imprisoned me with darkness, and tried to kill the man I now know I love. This man of fear scared the wrong girl. Pitches eyes widen as he presses back with his own stream of darkness, our two opposing forces meet in the middle, his darkness and fear against my cold hard ice. My hands, pulsating with power channel a seemingly endless amount off ice, start to shake, but I don't stop, indeed, I press harder, Pitches stream shortens as I begin to close in on him. I hear a warm familiar laugh behind me, and I see another icy stream join my own. Pitches stream is now only a meter long, He has lost. I have won against the darkness inside me, Pitch can manipulate me, hurt me, and use those I love against me, but I will never stop fighting. My inner darkness is part of me, I know that now. It makes me stronger, powerful. But never will I let it control me. I accept myself for who I am. The Queen of Ice and Shadows. With that final thought, I press hard one last time against Pitches thinning stream of darkness. He screams as our two beams of ice consume him in their frozen glory, and then suddenly, he is gone. I have won._

My eyes snap open and focus on the familiar icy ceiling. I breathe a deep sigh of relief and let out a small laugh. I am free.  
"He will be back." A familiar voice speaks beside me. I roll over and look into the beautiful wide blue eyes of Jack Frost.  
"I know" I reply softly. He reaches out and tucks a lock of snow white hair behind my ear. "I'm…Sorry." He says quietly, we both know what he is saying sorry for.  
"Without my Powers, I would not be who I am. I know this now." I reply, strangely calm and at peace. Suddenly, I hear voices outside. I sit bolt upright and quickly run over to the window. What looks like a snowman, a moose, a tall boy and a girl with plats…plats with a white streak in them. Oh god, was that… I hear Jack behind me and his resulting chuckle.  
"well look at that, who knew she had it in her." He says softly, I laugh quietly as well, strangely proud of my little sister. Jack quickly leaps up onto the window and gives me his familiar cocky grin.  
"I had better go, but don't worry, I'll be back." He says his voice moderate. I nod, understanding before he quickly grabs my waist and presses my lips to his, the familiar fire raging between us as we kiss each other hard. Suddenly, without warning, he is gone; I stare down at the ground, where my sister and her strange company hesitate at the door. I see her raise her fist to knock, but stops herself. Suddenly, the door bursts open in a strange icy wind; I allow myself a wry smile.

I wonder who could have done that.


End file.
